Dreadlocks are a hairstyle wherein long hairs form into matted twisted coils or ropes of hair. Traditional dreadlocks typically form naturally and can vary widely in size and diameter creating an unkempt appearance. Hair stylists can create more evenly sectioned dreadlocks with a neater appearance. However, keeping dreadlocks maintained neatly can be time consuming, frustrating, and even physically strenuous. It can take several hours to twist a full head of hair into dreadlocks during routine maintenance. Individuals working on the hair can suffer from tendonitis, arthritis, or carpel tunnel syndrome as a result of the frequent intense twisting motions associated with dreadlock grooming.
Consequently, there exists a need for a device that can maintain neat and uniform dreadlocks. The present invention discloses a device for grooming and refreshing dreadlocks with a minimal amount of time and effort. The device allows a user to twist new hair growth around an existing dreadlock and trim any excess hair along the shaft of the lock without the need for manual twisting that can lead to tendonitis, arthritis, carpel tunnel syndrome, or other repetitive motion injuries.